Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Mizutaka
Summary: (on hiatus) Ah yes, my first VB fic, that is not your average fic! Trust me, this story has got bunches of humor, romance, drama, and other odd situations that you have never read before! If you add it all up this is far from your average VB fic!
1. Roast Beef

Minna-san Konnichi wa! (translation from Japanese: Hi everyone!) How's it going? I'm just gonna give a little warning; this is my first Dragon Ball Z fan fic ever, so the characters may be a bit out of whack and the story line slightly kooky. Also, the song I'm using is Ricky Martin's song Nobody Wants To Be Lonely. When I first heard the version with Chrisina Aguilera, I instantly thought Vegeta and Bulma fan fic! I happened to be getting high off of romance fan fics about the two at the time. *lol* So this basically is the average "How Bulma and Vegeta Fall In Love" song fic, where Vegeta's always training so he can beat the crap out of the androids and Bulma is attempting on living a somewhat normal life. I've made it so two get into some extremely interesting situations and a good portion of the time Yamucha will show up to wreak havoc. *lol*   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama, TOEI, Bird Studios, and a lot of other people who participated somehow with it. Also Nobody Wants To Be Lonely is not my song, Ricky Martin, Desmond Child, Victoria Shaw, Gary Burr, and possibly Christina Aguilera own it. Please don't sue me, I'm a poor little girl with only three dollars!   
  
**Story Key:**   
'italics' = thoughts   
". . ." = speaking   
{italics} = song lyrics   
[AN: . . .] = author note   
  
Anyway, onto the fic . . .   
  
  
  
**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely   
Chapter 01: Roast Beef**   
  


_{There you are   
In a darkened room   
And you're all alone   
Looking out the window   
Your heart is cold   
And lost to the will of love   
Like a broken arrow}_

  
Bulma frowned as she sipped her steaming coffee. What was that infernal racket? Probably Vegeta. Her frown deepened. For crying out loud it was four o'clock in the morning; he'd wake up the whole city if he kept this up. The only reason she wasn't in bed is because she couldn't sleep; worrying about androids that were coming to destroy the world could do that to someone.   
  
She could understand Vegeta wanting to be stronger; she had wanted to fight along her friends at one point, but this was ridiculous. All Vegeta would ever do was train in the stupid gravity room or raid the refrigerator. Couldn't he do anything but train and eat?   
  
She sighed and stared out the window towards the capsule he trained in. A burst of light filled the windows and let out a tremendous shock wave. Bulma grabbed her mug, not wanting it to spill on her, and took another sip of the liquid to warm herself.   
  
The heating system at Capsule Corp. had broken a week ago and could a repairman come and fix it? No. He was booked for the next three months and couldn't find time to repair the richest woman in the world's heater. She would have fixed it herself, but she hadn't been thinking correctly lately, so whenever she tried to get the stupid think to work she ended up starting herself on fire.   
  
She didn't know why she couldn't think. Yamcha wasn't the reason; she was through with him and this time when he tried came back to her she was going to give him a mouthful. Oh yes, he was going to get what he deserved after two-timing her with what's-her-face-Ashley. He had hurt her and this time he wasn't going to see her good side ever again.   
  
_'It may be Vegeta,'_ she thought to herself, but quickly pushed the idea away. She admitted to herself that he did have a great body. She did have to put him under hospital care every other month, so she would know. As she sipped the coffee quietly and these thoughts filled her mind she shook her head no. That couldn't be it, in fact that wasn't it. She was not loosing her capability to concentrate correctly over that arrogant idiot.   
  
Bulma frowned as the earth shook under her feet once again, but this time the shock wave was rougher, spilling her coffee all over her. She screamed in shock as the steaming, chestnut colored substance covered her, slightly burning her skin. At this rate Vegeta would blow up the capsule, again. Bulma grabbed a paper towel wishing he would just go away so she could live a somewhat normal life.   
  
_'Yea right,'_ her conscious answered for her. He wasn't going away until he wanted to, and it was her fault. She just had to invite him to live with her after the happenings at Namek-sei, and after two years he could just go live in a cardboard box filled with rabid squirrels for all she cared.   
  
But then again Bulma didn't know what she'd do with out him there at Capsule Corp. Trying to blow himself up in determination to get stronger then "Kakkarotto" and become a Super Saiya-jin. It was actually quite humorous once she thought about it.   
  
And if on cue Vegeta stormed in and headed towards to refrigerator, completely ignoring her as she sopped up her spilled coffee off the floor. She saw him duck into the fridge, and stand there, motionless, for several seconds.   
  
She mentally smiled to herself, she hadn't gone shopping since the last time he came and raided the fridge, which was yesterday. All that was left in there was a carton of milk, and leftovers of her mother's home made roast beef.   
  
Vegeta stared at the contents of the fridge, all that was there was a carton of milk and an incredibly large Capsule Corp. container, that had contents in it that just did not look edible, even for a Saiya-jin. The woman hadn't gone shopping yet since last time he had come in the house and this was all that was left. He grabbed the container and the milk, feeling a little ill as he got a whiff from the Capsule Corp. box with the unknown contents.   
  
Bulma saw Vegeta pull out the roast beef container and frown. Then he grabbed the milk, slammed the refrigerator door shut, and stalked towards the counter, looking slightly green. Bulma giggled wickedly, it would be hilarious to see Vegeta try to eat the roast beef, especially since it happened to be three months old.   
  
_'Maybe I should warn him that it isn't edible,'_ Bulma thought to herself, but shook the thought off immediately. _'Nah, this will be entertaining. Tee hee.'_   
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma out of the corner of his eye, her eyes were sparkling and she was laughing at him silently. He scowled and glanced back towards the container, wondering if he should risk his health or stay hungry. His stomach growled loudly and he decided that he was going to the roast beef no matter what.   
  
He pulled open a cupboard and poured a large glass of milk, in case he would have to take a large gulp to wash away the flavor of whatever that thing was that he was going to eat. Then he grabbed the lid of the container, ripped it off, and immediately decided to change his mind at the sight of what was inside.   
  
It was red and green with fuzzy stuff growing on it. There was some yellow goo and some weird looking noodle things. Some meat was smashed against the wall of the box and clear slime seemed to be covering the whole thing. On top of that the contents stunk horribly.   
  
Bulma watched him curiously as he carefully placed the lid back on the container and slammed the box back into the refrigerator. Was the almighty Saiya-jin prince afraid to do something?   
  
Bulma smirked and stood up, facing Vegeta.   
  
"Are you scared to try my mother's home made roast beef, Vegetable Head?" she said boldly to him, knowing she was treading in deep water. He just scowled at her.   
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you are willing to go eat that?" Vegeta snapped back at her, his left eyebrow raising skeptically. She was surprised that her head was still on her shoulders for calling him Vegetable Head.   
  
"I'll eat one half if you eat the other half," Bulma heard herself say and before she could stop herself. She had taken the container out of the refrigerator and now it sat innocently on the counter, in front of Bulma, who had a challenging grin plastered on her face.   
  
_'Damn it!'_ Vegeta frowned to himself. _'I am not going to make a fool of myself in front of her.'_   
  
"Fine," he heard himself say, only to receive a pleased look from Bulma. He raised his hand and with a ki blast cut the whole container perfectly in half, just to make it even. He wasn't going to cheat by making one piece smaller then the other, Saiya-jin royalty would strictly agree to his reasoning too.   
  
_'Hey, that was a pretty good idea,'_ Bulma thought as she pulled two forks out and handed one to him. Then she watched as he shoved one half of the roast beef in her direction and pulled the glass of milk over by him.   
  
She then looked at the roast beef and decided that taking this challenge with Vegeta was probably one of the stupidest things she had ever done. It looked like road kill. She turned back to Vegeta with a disgusted look on her face.   
  
"We both take one bite at the same time, to make it fair," she managed to say.   
  
He just nodded, with a slight look of displeasure on his face. The two held the forks up high and dug them into the messy slop that was before them, receiving a nice large forkful of slop. They both seemed to regret the simple challenge issued by Bulma, but both were too stubborn to back off.   
  
"Now!" Bulma cried, as they both shoved the forks in their mouths.   
  
A long pause filled the household of Capsule Corp. as the two ate the first bite of roast beef. This pause followed with loud crashing and panicked yelling coming from the kitchen and Vegeta grabbed his glass of milk and Bulma rushed to the fridge to get the milk carton.   
  
What happened was that Vegeta quickly grabbed the glass of milk, but due to the violent force he used to grab the milk he accidentally hit a stack of glass plates that were in a neat, orderly pile waiting to get washed by Bulma's mother. This caused the plates to all crash to floor, sending sharp shards everywhere. Some of these shards embedded themselves into Bulma, who happened to be pouring milk into her mouth strait from the carton. She shrieked in pain, dropping the carton, which exploded when it hit the floor, covering Bulma and Vegeta with milk.   
  
At getting covered in milk and hearing the shocked cried from Bulma, Vegeta himself cried out in surprise and turned around to see what had happened, accidentally letting go of his glass which had become slippery from being covered in milk. The glass went flying towards some containers and hit them with a loud thump. These bins exploded, and a nice drapery of flour, sugar, and baking powder hung in the air.   
  
A second silence filled the room as Bulma, who was sitting on the flour, and Vegeta stared at each other and the scene around them wide-eyed. It looked like it had snowed in the Capsule Corp. kitchen, minus shards of thirty glass plates covering the floor. Bulma finally broke the silence.   
  
"I am not doing that again," she clearly stated, observing the scene. She then turned to her left leg, painfully ripped out a large shard of bloody glass, and tossed it over her shoulder into the garbage can.   
  
"I agree," Vegeta stated, following suit by pulling out a piece of glass from his own arm and tossing it in the garbage. Then he turned around, picked up the two halves of roast beef and tossed them in the garbage can. "I can't let an idiot like you talk me into something this stupid ever again."   
  
Bulma scowled at him and pulled out some more glass from her body. He was so annoying at times; she would strangle that idiot if she could. She quickly decided to against that idea, wanting to live beyond that morning.   
  
The two were in the kitchen for a long time after the affair; picking glass out of themselves, trying wipe flour off counters, and other, similar, irrelevant things. Suddenly a loud ringing sound sundered through the silence that was beholding Capsule Corp. It was the doorbell.   
  
  
  
Heh, pretty horrible huh? Now you're probably wondering who's at the door, well you'll just have to wait because that is in the next chapter. Mwahaha! Okay, I admit, I am a bit insane. *lol* Oh and please give me some reviews, and no all you flamers I am not talking to you, I'm talking to the nice people who want to give me positive reviews. 


	2. Explosions

Hey everyone, long time no see! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was having problems for this chapter. Yeah, you guessed it, lots of problems since it's nine months later. ^^;; Hopfully my writing style hasn't changed drastically, that would be depressing. Anyway, this chapter is gonna be another little twist from your average V/B fic, because I've never seen anyone use this idea before so, yeah. Anyway, please enjoy the fic and make sure to review!   
Oi. This is the second time I've posted this, and I think only one person read the crappy version. I was in such a rush to post I didn't do my usual editing and well, it was horrible. I made my mom read this and she kept asking me what I meant because I skipped words and spelt things wrong. Nothing major, just stuff like switching their and there. Anyway, I though everyone might like to know that I had to edit and re-arrange a few sentences.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama, TOEI, Bird Studios, and a lot of other people who participated somehow with it. Also Nobody Wants To Be Lonely is not my song, Ricky Martin, Desmond Child, Victoria Shaw, Gary Burr, and possibly Christina Aguilera own it. Please don't sue me, I'm a poor little girl with only three dollars!   
  
**Story Key:**   
'italics' = thoughts   
". . ." = speaking   
{italics} = song lyrics   
[AN: . . .] = author note   
  
Anyway, onto the fic . . .   
  
  
  
**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely   
Chapter 02: Explosions**   
  


_{Here I stand in the shadows   
Come to me   
Come to me   
Can't you see that . . .}_

  
Bulma slowly made her way through the now dangerous kitchen and approached the door, glancing in a mirror along the way. She looked like the Pillsbury Dough Boy; covered in flour and pasty looking goo. Don't forget the streaks her fingers had left when wiping away the mixture from her face. She sighed, then glared at the reflection. Hopefully whoever was at the door would excuse her current appearance. [AN: . . . or God help them. ^^;;]   
  
She opened the door wearily to find Yamucha. Yamucha was at her door at five thirty in the morning. She didn't need this.   
  
"Yamucha, what do you want?" she growled watching as his right eyebrow shot up at her appearance. She wasn't going to forget Ashley very soon.   
  
_'She looks like she went through a blender, and yet she's still gorgeous,'_ Yamucha thought to himself. But quickly brushed the thought away, he had to do what he was here for.   
  
"Can I come in?" he said skeptically, expecting a big fat no. Instead Bulma invited him in, glaring at him the whole time. He sat on the couch and felt slightly pleased, at least she let him in the house. But then again he couldn't blame her for being so cold, she was at the wrong end of things. She folded her powdery arms and stared at him, waiting for him to talk.   
  
"I thought that you might like to know that Ashley is my cousin from France," Yamucha said mildly. Bulma just increased the intensity of her piercing scowl.   
  
"Your cousin from France?" Bulma questioned with a skeptical tone. "Now I've heard it all!"   
  
"I do have a cousin from France! That's were I got all of my romantic charm from!" Yamucha blurted in defense before he could stop himself. At the look on Bulma's face he felt like going to the nearest wall and banging his head on it several times. This was not going the way he had planned it.   
  
"I see," Bulma replied coldly. "You got romantic charm from her, that would explain some things, since you were kissing her!"   
  
"Bulma, if you had observed better you would have noticed that I was kissing her on the cheek," he replied curtly with a finger in the air. "That's what you do in France to greet someone, and I thought it would be nice to treat her like she was in France. You know, to be polite. Not that I was had any luck, since you had to come and slap me."   
  
Vegeta, who was still in the kitchen, heard this whole conversation and thought it was quite humorous. Yamucha, one of the most powerful people on the planet, but definitely a weakling compared to him, was afraid of Bulma. He was afraid of Bulma! A loud mouth, nosy, and obnoxious woman of all things!   
  
Vegeta soon decided that the conversation was stupid, plus the two had lowered their voices and even with his superb Saiya-jin hearing he couldn't make out a word they were saying. So with a grunt he turned to go back to the gravity room and continue training. However he was stopped when a large rumble erupted from his stomach. Frowning he turned back to the messy kitchen. He would just have to make something. Too bad he couldn't cook.   
  
He pulled out a large homemade book from a shelf and started to turn pages, trying to find something interesting, which he could actually manage to cook. After around five minutes of staring at absurd sounding recipes, Mrs. Brief's 'Famous' Roast Beef in particular, he decided to go to the index page, point to something blindly, and make that. It ended up being Mrs. Brief's 'Gooey-licious' Chocolate Chip Cookies. It sounded like something the blonde haired bimbo would cook.   
  
He stared at the recipe for a second; it looked simple, yet it was no main course meal. Oh well, it would have to do. As Vegeta stared at the ingredients he found that he didn't know what half of them were and that he was going to have to improvise for the other half, since the house of Capsule Corp. had hardly any food.   
  
The first three ingredients were flour, sugar, and baking powder.   
  
Vegeta looked around at the kitchen, eyeing the white coating that covered everything. Well, he'd found his first three ingredients.   
  
The next ingredient was butter or margarine. He thought for a moment, whenever he raided the refrigerator he'd eat butter in a stick but whenever he had seen Mrs. Briefs cook, which was half of the time he went through the kitchen, she had used a large container filled with greasy looking stuff. Shrugging he opened a cupboard and pulled out a few containers. He found something that looked like mold in the first one, spaghetti noodles in the second one, and finally the item he had searched for in the third one, margarine. At least, he thought it was margarine, it was greasy looking, so it must be that.   
  
Next he needed the chocolate chips and vanilla. Not knowing what vanilla was he assumed it was white chocolate, since it was the correct color to be vanilla. [AN: Am I the only one who thinks that white chocolate is vanilla flavored?] So he headed out into the dining room and grabbed the five-pound candy dish. It had white and dark chocolate, so it should cover those two ingredients, right?   
  
He now needed eggs. Alas, there were no eggs at Capsule Corporation. Well, besides the two Easter eggs that were hidden behind the counter. Yes, Bulma's mother had forced him to participate in that stupid holiday. He could still imagine Mrs. Briefs telling him to go find the eggs while he growled threateningly at her. Just to spite her he had hidden two of the eggs behind the counter, and the reaction from Mrs. Briefs was the closest thing he had ever seen her come to worry. The poor eggs would never be found! Heaven forbid!   
  
After several minutes Vegeta managed to grab the two eggs and glowered at their pink shells when he reached them. He hoped that this recipe would be edible when he was done, since the eggs smelt very similar to the roast beef.   
  
He now needed brown sugar and salt. He grabbed the salt shaker and went back to the main problem at hand. What the heck was brown sugar? Why would sugar be brown? Sugar was white; the whole kitchen proved that fact since it looked like a pastry! He growled, his tendency to be impatient was getting the better of him.   
  
_'To hell with the brown sugar, I'm hungry!'_ he growled to himself as he turned back to the recipe with a frown plastered on his face.   
  
Step One: Preheat the oven by lighting up stove to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Then grease the cookie sheets.   
  
Light stove? He stared at the recipe for a second; this made no sense at all. In fact the whole thing didn't make any sense! Light up the stove? Why couldn't this be more specific?!   
  
He shrugged his shoulders in a seemingly nonchalant way and shot a ki blast at the stove. A hiss of smoke erupted from the stove, where a nice fire had begun. Vegeta smirked in triumph.   
  
_'This isn't as hard as it seems,'_ he thought smugly. Nevertheless, seconds later his fire went out and his smirk turned into a frown. He sighed, tossed the cookbook over his head and dug under the stove trying to find something that may assist.   
  
He found a big black bottle that had an extensively large, yellow warning sticker on it that said, 'WARNING! FLAMMABLE! MAY CAUSE SERIOUS INJURY OR DEATH!' He ignored it though. He wanted something flammable, and if it could kill a human, it obviously couldn't kill a Saiya-jin. He took the bottle, opened it, and poured the whole thing into the bottom of the stove.   
  


* * *

  
Goku flew in the air towards Capsule Corp. Bulma had invited him over to help her lift some heavy stuff in the lab. She asked him to come early, so here he was at six o'clock in the morning flying through the skies and thoroughly enjoying himself. Why she didn't ask Vegeta to help was unknown to him, something about him being a bastard prince who trained too much for his own good.   
  
He had learned later from his darling wife that the two had gotten in an argument about training. Bulma had said that Vegeta trained too much and would kill himself if he didn't take a break while Vegeta had replied with the fact that he was training to make sure that this 'mud ball of a planet' didn't get destroyed and that she should be grateful.   
  
Goku really had no idea how the two managed to live in the same house, even if Capsule Corp.'s main compound was monstrous; they were both fuses waiting to be lit so they could explode.   
  
In fact he still wondered how they would end up having Trunks. The boy from the future had said that it was a passion thing, but he couldn't quite imagine Vegeta being a relationship that revolved around passion. No, the Saiya-jin prince was too proud to stoop that low and Bulma would never degrade herself like that.   
  
He also wondered how the relationship Bulma had with Yamucha was to end. The two had been dating for ten years; he didn't really expect them to break up without wrecking havoc and hurting each other's feelings in the process. Chi Chi had told him the lately the relationship between the two seemed very strained.   
  
Goku sighed. He had way too much time on his hands. Yes, he had been training for the Androids but from the persuasion of Chi Chi he was not allowed under any circumstances to train on Wednesdays, which happened to be today. Why she picked Wednesday he would never know.   
  
Vegeta had once questioned on how the 'other woman' would know if he trained or not, and to tell the truth Goku didn't know. One Wednesday he had trained for fifteen minutes in a desert that was at least three thousand miles away in the middle of nowhere and Chi Chi had laid her wrath upon him when he came home.   
  
Goku smiled as he flipped over so he was floating on his back and placed his hands behind his head, still sailing towards Capsule Corp. He could have used Instant Transmission but then he wouldn't have been able to enjoy the cool morning air on his skin and the wind as it went through his hair. He closed his eyes and located Bulma's ki, programming it into his mind so he would continue to fly in that direction even if he weren't paying attention.   
  
And suddenly with no warning Goku felt Vegeta's ki flare slightly and there was an explosion. Goku's eyes flew open as he righted himself and stared towards the direction he was heading with a startled look on his face. Black smoke billowed up into the sky, covering the sun that was just beginning to rise with a curtain of darkness.   
  
With a frown Goku quickly flew forward in a burst of light and into the cloud of smoke, trying to see through the layer of darkness as to what had exploded. He squinted for a second as the ground came into focus and stared. All he could see was a building that looked to be the main compound of Capsule Corp. It was on fire and crumbling to the ground.   
  
In Goku's mind he let out a silent curse as he slowly hovered down towards the wreckage.   
  


* * *

  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes and moaned. Then she blinked as she tried to recall what had happened.   
  
A moment ago she was innocently talking to Yamucha about sport cars and then all of a sudden she heard Vegeta curse and seconds later everything seemed to explode. The walls had burst apart in shards of wood, the ceiling had fell, dust had spurted up everywhere, and then everything seemed to have caught on fire.   
  
"God damn it," she muttered as she felt pain start lace its way up her body. She then tried to push herself up off of the floor, yet failed to do because when she placed her weight on her arm the agony in her body increased rapidly.   
  
She fell back hard and suddenly wished she were like the rest of the gang, even Chi Chi would have fared better then her in this explosion. Speaking of everyone else, where was Vegeta, and more importantly, where was Yamucha?   
  
Grumbling Bulma tried to push herself up again, she was going to get on Yamucha's case for not protecting her and Vegeta would be getting the verbal assault of a lifetime when this was through. However a wave of nausea hit her hard and she fell back, on the brink of consciousness wondering if she had underestimated the damage to her body for she could suddenly feel the wetness of the blood that covered her.   
  
Bulma stared up through the torn ceiling and at a star that was peaking through the smoke. She tried to keep her focus but the surroundings started to fade and then all she could see was black as she slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
  
  
Mwaha! Vegeta has managed to blow up Capsule Corp. and has seriously injured Bulma, Yamucha, and himself! Oops! If you're wondering what he dumped in the stove was an experimental lighter fluid that Dr. Briefs was working on and was planning to have his wife test. (so he wouldn't be there when it exploaded ^^;;) Oh, here's something you might find humorous, the margarine that Vegeta found isn't margarine. You know how people collect the grease from cooking for some reason I don't know? That was Mrs. Briefs' collection. Vegeta's cookies would have been interesting all right. One more thing, we get Goku's thoughtful insight because I consider Goku a simple man, not a stupid one.   
And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, I can't believe that I got thirty-one reviews for the just first chapter! I went to the site to see how many reviews and fell off of my chair, literally! They boost my ego so much and encourage me to keep writing! So please click that button below and review my story!   
BTW: Flamers who flame me, you guys are pitiful! ^^;; 


	3. End Result

*cackles evilly* Yeah, chapter three is out! Finally! Sorry it took so long - I've always wondered what people meant when they said a chapter was difficult to write, and now I know. Jeeze, this chapter was impossible, even though this is the longest yet. I had writer's block and then the idea I had made no sense and then I went crazy and wrote One Thousand Words (you want insanity, go read that -.-) and then I couldn't figure out how to upload the stupid thing. Phew! I had to edit this myself too (I read it over and over and over!), so it might be a little . . . sloppy. O_o;; Anyone want to volunteer and be my editor?   
Anyway, sorry for my ranting . . . thank you so much everyone for your reviews! I love you all! You're all so kind! *huggles* And no one flamed me this time! ^_^;; Oi, I'm an idiot . . .   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama, TOEI, Bird Studios, and a lot of other people who participated somehow with it. Also Nobody Wants To Be Lonely is not my song, Ricky Martin, Desmond Child, Victoria Shaw, Gary Burr, and possibly Christina Aguilera own it. Please don't sue me, I'm a poor little girl with only three dollars!   
  
**Story Key:**   
'italics' = thoughts   
". . ." = speaking   
{italics} = song lyrics   
[AN: . . .] = author note   
italics = dream sequence   
  
Anyway, onto the fic . . .   
  
  
  
**Nobody Wants To Be Lonely   
Chapter Three: End Result**   
  


_{Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside}_

  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes and moaned in pain, feeling the situation to be very deija vu. Wasn't it just seconds ago that she had woken up for the first time and moaned in pain?   
  
Feeling a slight tug in her arm, she blinked away the sleep and while placing her weight on her lower back, craned her head forward to find a needle in her right arm. She winced and fell back to the bed lightly, before letting out a squeak of a yawn and mentally grimacing at the drip that was connected to her.   
  
Overall Bulma disliked doctors; she would rather take care of herself. Doctors always said that whatever they were going to do to you wouldn't hurt, and then wham! you want to punch their lights out for jabbing a needle in you or something equally unpleasant. When she was playing doctor, mainly for Vegeta since he was the only one at Capsule Corp. who got injured on a regular basis and refused to see any 'weakling' doctor, she would at least tell the victim that it was going to hurt like shit and to be prepared.   
  
She growled and stared blankly at spotless ceiling tiles before a thought hit her.   
  
Where was she?   
  
This ceiling was unfamiliar. Capsule Corp. didn't have ceiling tiles. At first she had suspected that her father had gotten the doctor who worked at Capsule Corp. to bandage her up, but apparently not. Looking over she saw Goku seated in a chair, fast asleep with a whimsical smile on his face. She also noticed that there were several machines surrounding her along with the drip. Heart rate, brain activity . . . she cursed silently as she realized that she was in a hospital.   
  
_'Oh damn it all to hell and back again,'_ she thought grumpily before mentally swatting herself for cussing.   
  
Make note that Bulma had been trying to lessen her swearing habits for quite a while now. She saw Gohan too much for her own health and in attempt to be a good example for the boy, she had made an oath to end her habit. However it wasn't working too well, since she still cussed when she was pissed, and that was a good two-thirds of the day. But hey, she was trying.   
  
Continuing to glare at her surroundings she noticed that there was one other occupied bed in the room and a space for a second bed to be wheeled in.   
  
_'Here I am - the richest woman in the world and I'm stuck in a damn local hospital room with at least one other person,'_ she ranted on to herself. _'Fuck life.'_   
  
She let out an exasperated sigh and looked over as she heard something move. It was Goku waking up. He cracked his eyes open, stretched, and finally noticed that Bulma was staring at him.   
  
"Bulma!" he cried, jumping up to her side. She winced at his voice, just realizing that her head was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. "You're awake!"   
  
"Son-kun," she croaked dully, noticing that her throat was raw and that with every word she felt like she was swallowing sandpaper. At this rate the only things that weren't going to be hurting an hour later were her eyebrows. "What the hell happened?"   
  
He dismissed her vulgar language due to the fact that she was most likely cranky and quickly looked up at the other patient. After a few seconds he returned his gaze to her.   
  
"Well, I don't really know," he said scratching his head as his patented look of confusion covered his face. The problem was that the hearty laugh that usually followed this gesture was not to be found and this worried Bulma immensely. "I was hoping that you could tell me."   
  
She blinked and stared up at him.   
  
"I was coming to your house like you asked me to," Goku said after noting that Bulma was making no effort to explain anything. "And suddenly Vegeta's ki flared for a second. Then I heard an explosion and saw a bunch of smoke! So I flew to Capsule Corp. because I thought Vegeta might have blown up the gravity room or something, only to find it in perfect shape and most of the main compound destroyed."   
  
"Well," Bulma said as she knitted her eyebrows and thought for a second. "Maybe Vegeta knows what happened, because Yamucha and I were just talking when the building exploded."   
  
"Oh," Goku said with a trace of disappointment as he glanced towards the empty space in the room. "Then I guess we'll be waiting a while to find out what happened."   
  
"Why?" Bulma asked quickly. "Vegeta wasn't hurt, was he?"   
  
_'He's a Saiya-jin, he wouldn't be able to get hurt,'_ she tried to reassure herself, finding that it didn't work. _'For crying out loud, the only reason he gets hurt in the gravity room is because the battle drones reflect his own attacks back at him! How would he be able to get hurt by whatever exploded? If he wasn't in the gravity room then he should be fine! He's one of the most powerful people one the planet - no! In the universe!'_   
  
"Well apparently Vegeta was right next to what exploded- " Goku started, only to get cut off.   
  
"He didn't get hurt, did he?" Bulma cried, letting her worries get the better of her. "I mean, he couldn't get hurt! Could he? He's the second strongest guy in the universe; an exploding house couldn't hurt him? Right?"   
  
Goku blinked at her sudden outburst and would have smiled since he knew all about a certain baby named Trunks that was going to be born soon, but the situation was too serious.   
  
"That's where you're wrong, Bulma. Vegeta wasn't expecting an explosion, so he wasn't exactly trying to defend himself," Goku tried to explain. "That's why I felt his ki go up at the last minute. He was probably trying to shield himself from whatever blew up. But he was a bit late."   
  
"How bad is it?" Bulma asked sullenly. Inwardly she was in shock. The 'shut-up-and-kiss-my-feet-because-I'm-better-than-you' prince of the Saiya-jin race was hurt because her house blew up? How crazy could it get?   
  
Yes, she could understand when the gravity room had blown up. At that point he was obviously tired from training and had released way too much energy. One can't defend themselves from a force like that if they're already pushed their body to its limits.   
  
But the house, no, that made no sense. After the accident of when Vegeta had blown up the gravity room, Bulma had been forcing him to not push himself so hard during training, and amazingly the prince had agreed. That way he would still be in good shape and not have to rest for weeks at a time. Sure, he still beat the crap out of himself, but at least he wasn't fainting or anything.   
  
Bulma's thoughts took a ninety-degree turn at that point, as a voice in the back of her mind wondered if it was heater that had exploded. At this thought she mentally cheered in triumph since now she could just go buy a new heater since the old one was probably in pieces and she wouldn't have to fix it.   
  
"Well, I don't really know what happened to him, they won't tell me anything," Goku said with a pout on his face that broke Bulma from her reverie. "They took Yamucha, you, and him to the emergency room, and when they brought you and Yamucha back they told me what was wrong with the both of you, but not Vegeta. That space over there is supposed to be for him, but they haven't brought him back yet."   
  
Bulma stared at him with wide eyes. She hated it when anyone she knew got hurt, it weighed on her heart terribly and Goku knew that.   
  
She blinked as she recalled her thoughts from earlier. Great, here she had been wishing for Vegeta to leave and go live in a rabid squirrel infested box and now he might be dead! Of course that meant she wouldn't have to deal with him, but he was her friend . . . in a twisted, messed-up sorta way!   
  
"Oh Goku, will he be all right?" she asked with a wavering voice that threatened to crack.   
  
Bulma felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes as she noted the worried look on Goku's face and couldn't help herself. She started to cry, and the man next to her hadn't even answered the question yet.   
  


* * *

  
_He whirled his head around rapidly, staring at the dark emptiness with increasing alarm. Where was he? Well, in a black void - yes, that part was obvious. But where exactly was this black void?   
  
He blinked before his eyes widened in horror.   
  
God, no! He wasn't back on Furiza's ship was he? He blinked away the glaze that had momentarily covered his eyes and sighed in relief.   
  
No, it was too quiet. Too quiet for him to be there. On Furiza's ship it was never quiet. If it was, something was wrong and one would suffocate from the stillness of the impending doom.   
  
So where was he then? He obviously wasn't anywhere near Capsule Corp. That place was never quiet either, the woman was always screaming profanities at someone or something. And if she wasn't verbally making her presence known, some machine was running. Even the lights made a faint hum that only those with superb hearing would detect.   
  
He blinked once again as a silhouette slowly came into sight. He couldn't tell who it was either. Actually, he could see the face of the person quite clearly, but his brain refused for him to recognize this individual.   
  
He swore a light bulb lit above his head as his conscious kicked in and he fully recognized this figure clothed in orange.   
  
And he blinked in surprise. [AN: Jeeze, I'm making him blink a lot, neh? O_o;;]   
  
Krillin? The little, short, bald, midget man? What the hell was going on?   
  
It had to be a dream. That was the conclusion that he came up with. He never saw baldy in real life. Sure, the orange clad fighter came over and visited Bulma once in a while, but the shorter man would avoid him like the plague. And personally, he didn't mind at all.   
  
In fact the last time he could really remember seeing the midget was on Namek-sei, and he disliked those memories. Now that he truly thought about it, he actually saw Krillin a lot. In his dreams - further supporting his theory.   
  
But not just any dreams. When Furiza was killing him and the trio consisting of Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin had watched him in horror as the life was beaten out of him.   
  
Ooo, dreams sucked.   
  
Meanwhile Krillin had progressed forward and was now staring up at him. It was nice being able to look down on someone, literally.   
  
He smirked cruelly, hoping that the bald man would quiver in fear like usual, for believe it or not, it was oh so nice to have someone be afraid of him.   
  
But he was surprised as an expressionless face stared up at him.   
  
"Why are you still here - are you chained to this place? Don't you want to leave, or maybe you can't?" Krillin asked him, breaking the un-noticed veil of silence that had settled on the pair. He stared at the monk in shock for he was at a loss for words for one of the few times in his life.   
  
Vegeta had no idea what was going on and was frightened by that fact._   
  


* * *

  
Bulma's eyes widened as she mentally whacked herself over the head for her stupidity and carelessness.   
  
"How's Yamucha!" she blurted, feeling very upset with herself - she had been so concerned about Vegeta that she hadn't even thought about Yamucha! "I forgot all about him and he's one of my closest friends!"   
  
Goku's right eyebrow wandered upwards as he noted that Yamucha was no longer her boyfriend. Were they having another one of their arguments or were they really ending their relationship?   
  
"Yamucha's fine!" he grinned as he watched Bulma's face light up, and then fall as he frowned. "Well not really. His arm is broken along with a couple of ribs, he's got a few bad burns, and he has a bump on the head. But he was lucky, and that's it!"   
  
Bulma smiled, knowing Yamucha he would be complaining for a month about his injuries, trying to get sympathy from everyone. That was Yamucha for you.   
  
It was one of the things that had attracted her to him; he was always trying to get the most out of everything, in a positive or a negative way. In a way, it was draining being his girlfriend, and that's probably why they had broken up.   
  
In the living room they had decided to end their relationship either temporarily or permanently. Bulma had decided that she had had enough, even though most of it was her fault. She was tired of having these mishaps and she was tired of wondering where their relationship was heading. It had been ten years, ten freaking years, and not much had changed. They fit together perfectly, but not perfect enough. And surprisingly, Yamucha agreed with her.   
  
They were always having problems and misunderstandings, like the one that had just happened with Ashley. Yamucha never had cheated on Bulma, she was just too suspicious for her own good and that strained their relationship so much. Half of the time when she accused him of two-timing, her judgment had clouded over and she wouldn't analyze the situation well, ending in a pointless argument that was all her fault. She couldn't trust him and she didn't know why. So in the living room today she had declared that they should take a break, maybe for good. And calmly Yamucha had agreed.   
  
In the end Bulma felt bad for not feeling any despair over the break up, but maybe they had broken up long ago and hadn't realized it yet. In a way, Bulma felt that they weren't going to get back together.   
  
"That's good," she said, happy tears leaking from her eyes at she looked at her oldest friend. "I'm so glad that he's okay."   
  
"Me too," Goku replied cheerfully.   
  
But the moment of happiness didn't last long as the door to the room opened with a squeak, and a doctor, two nurses, and an occupied bed entered the room.   
  
They had brought the Saiya-jin Prince back.   
  
"What is it?" Goku asked suddenly, breaking the impending quiet that had settled throughout the room. "What's the matter with him?"   
  
The two nurses wheeled the bed into the empty space in the room and quickly began to hook up several monitors. The doctor wrote something on a clipboard and then placing it in a slot at the end of the bed, he left the two nurses and walked over to Goku.   
  
"Are you family?" he asked bluntly, surprising Goku with the simplicity of the question.   
  
"Well, um-" the tall man started, only to be cut off my Bulma.   
  
"Yes he is," she said curtly before narrowing her eyes at the doctor, who according to his name tag, was named James. James Somsen. "What's the matter with Vegeta?"   
  
James blinked her harsh tone but his face soon became sober.   
  
"Well, Miss Briefs apparently something blew up in the house," he started. Bulma glared at him, inwardly wincing at the stretching of her skin that the simple action took.   
  
"I know my house blew up, I'm not stupid Dr. Somsen! I didn't ask what happened; I asked what was wrong," Bulma growled, watching as the doctor fidgeted under her gaze.   
  
Goku looked at her in shock, amazed at the ferocity of her tone - she was being scarier then his wife in a way. Yes, Chichi was loud and vicious when she was at her maddest, but Bulma was quiet and calm in a creepy way when she as mad as she could get.   
  
"Ahem," James said clearing his throat and loosening his collar. "He has several two and three degree burns due to the fire across his chest. The ceiling collapsed right on top of him resulting in internal bleeding, a dislocated shoulder, and a severe head injury which may result in amnesia."   
  
"Amnesia?"   
  
  
  
Well, that was entertaining, neh? ^_^;; Not much plot development at all! We just have Bulma getting worried out of her mind and Vegeta having screwed up dreams in his unconscious state. My attempt at combining a light taste of angst, some sappy drama, and ever-lovable comedy. *sweatdrops* (if anyone has any ideas for the future of this fic please do not hesitate to e-mail me at cosmoskat@yahoo.com for if you do, I shall smother you with butter . . . X_x;;)   
Well people, make sure to review. Pretty please? *bats eyelashes* I'll love you forever . . . actually more like a week, but that doesn't matter, I'll still love you! So be a sweetheart, click the button below, and type a review! *grins cheesily* 


End file.
